


Gangsta Sexy

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taiga had decided that he wanted to go to a club and invited Tetsu, but instead in his place it was Daiki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangsta Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> "Gangsta Sexy" by Hollywood Undead
> 
> I do like the song, check it out sometime. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

** Gangsta Sexy **

 

            Taiga decided that he would go to club for the one time in his life. He invited Kuroko, but instead of meeting Kuroko at the club, he saw Daiki Aomine. He didn’t want to see him there instead. He didn’t get along with him well, and the only thing they get along with is basketball. They stood there glaring for at least five minutes until a pretty girl walked passed them to get into the club. Taiga sighed as he stopped glaring at the other male. Daiki was checking out the girl who had walked passed them.

            “Hey, come on, Aomine,” Taiga said going towards the door.

            Daiki looked at Taiga getting his mind off the girl’s breasts and the very short skirt that was barely covering her mid-thighs. He put his hands in his pocket walking in behind Taiga. He didn’t understand how they easily got passed the bouncer. The bouncer just glanced at them for a moment. Taiga saw the dance floor unsure how to feel about all the people dancing. He took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly from his mouth. Daiki worked his way next to the other power forward after someone bumped into him.

            “Kagami, why the hell did you want to come here in the first place,” Daiki questioned as he watched the same girl.

            Taiga looked at the other and shrugged a little, “You only live once, and besides it wouldn’t hurt to hit the club scene once.”

            “Are you a dumbass? Or are you seriously thinking that no one would find out we’re underage,” Daiki said questioning Taiga’s sanity.

            Taiga heard a song come on that he heard in America, “I don’t think we will, why you a pussy?”

            “Hell no,” Daiki shouted over the music.

            Taiga watched as Daiki went over to the same girl. Taiga was curious to know if Daiki could even dance. He never seemed like a dancer to him. Daiki began dancing with the girl that was now dancing up against him, and that made the Touou ace smile. A group of girls started to watch Daiki dance with the girl. Taiga snickered and went up to a girl himself that was dressed rather casual. Taiga told her straight out that he would like to dance with her while he was starting to blush. He was dancing with her minute later. He was dancing near Daiki. The Generation of Miracle was getting the hang of the dancing when the next song came up. Taiga was already getting the hang of it because of the girl gave him a very easy instruction.

            Before they knew it, Daiki was dancing with another girl that was hanging all over him. Daiki had a little blush on his cheeks. When he saw that Taiga was still dancing with the same girl, Taiga saw that Daiki was being flashy even on the dance floor. Taiga’s girl blushed when she felt his muscles, and then another girl wanted to dance with Taiga. That’s surprising to Taiga because he has never attracted that many girls before. Daiki on the other hand was enjoying the attention that he was getting from the females, but he never realized how much girls actually wanted him.

            They all went for the guy that they were attracted to most. Some of them liked Daiki more than Taiga, but some it was the other way around. Daiki was lucky that he had some self-control when these girls were coming up to dance with him, especially with the choice of clothes. He has to admit maybe this was a good idea since he liked what he was seeing. When it was getting later into the night, they were about ready to head out.

            “That was different,” Taiga commented with a little blush.

            Daiki smiled, “The ladies loved me. I know why though.”

            “They didn’t love you,” Taiga shouted while putting his right hand in his pocket to find his wallet.

            The Touou ace made annoyed face, “Oh yeah, they did.”

            “You’re too damn cocky, but they didn’t just like you,” Taiga replied as he shoved his left hand into his other pocket.

            Daiki watched Taiga dig through his pockets, “What’s up? Someone steal your wallet?”

            “No, it’s just that I feel other stuff in my pockets,” Taiga answered pulling some out.

            The other power forward started to do the same as Taiga and dig through his pockets. He was feeling the same thing. They started for the closest place which was a basketball court, and searched their pockets more. The more they searched the more papers with phone numbers from all the girls that they had danced with. They were shocked to see the amount of numbers that they had gathered all in three hours. After they checked and counted, Daiki had the most by one because he didn’t dance with the same girl for a long time. They both decided to go home and not tell anyone about this experience. Daiki had one last question for Taiga.

            “Who suggested this anyway?”

            “Alex, my teacher she suggested that I should do something while I’m young.”

            “Huh.”

            After that they went their separate ways to go home. Taiga was actually grateful that Daiki went because once he thought about it, Kuroko would’ve got lost in the crowd. He would never admit it to the other at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with the song, but of course these two would be a little unnerved to go into a club that's for the older crowd. I'm sorry if they were a little OOC.


End file.
